Quiet
by toxicatedgirl
Summary: Sonny and Chad have been friends for 3 years and now, Sonny is confused on the different signals Chad is sending her. Rated T because I am a Teen... p Please read and REVIEW! Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! GDG's back and I want to share what situation I'm in right now. I hope you guys like it. This is kind of a song fic of Quiet by Demi Lovato but it's really appropriate for my situation…Enjoy and please don't forget to give this story of mine a review…**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC. Don't own Quiet and DEMI LOVATO!**

**i hear what you're not saying,  
it's driving me crazy.  
it's like we stopped breathing in this room.  
we're both the last to be leaving,  
i know what you're thinking,  
i wish you'd make your move.**

Chad and I we're friends for three years now. Unlike any other close friends, we don't really tell share our secrets but we know each other very well through our actions. We're the type of friends who talks a lot when there are many people are around us but the mood changes when we are alone in the room. We would smile at each other but less talk. Everytime we are having our class with Ms. Bitterman, we are the last two persons to leave the room, I don't know why but it's already a habit. When everyone disappears, we would find ourselves smiling at each other. Oh gosh how I wish he makes his move.

**it's  
much too quiet in here.  
i wanna disappear.  
i'm hearing myself thinking too clear  
it's too quiet in here,  
make it all go away.  
why can't we break the silence, finally.**

I hate-slash- love the silence between us when we are alone. I love it because I have the time to think about the possibilities and I hate it because I've never heard silence that loud. I remembered when I hitched a ride home in his convertible last week and all through out the ride we never talked except, when he asked me something.

"Our quiz in biology is tomorrow right?" Chad said looking at me then quickly looked on the road after.

"Yes Chad, that's tomorrow." I smiled at him. That's it, after that we don't talk again except from exchanging glances and smiles.

**it's like you know where i'm going,  
you follow me home but,  
i never invite you inside.  
i see what you're not showing,  
i've got you alone but,  
the air is so still, it's weird. **

There was one time when my car broke and it's 9 in the evening when I left the studio. I took a ride in a cab back home, while on the road I noticed a familiar car following the cab I'm in. and when I got down from the cab I waited for the car to pull up and it did.

"Oh, hey Chad!...what are you doing here?" I smiled curiously at him.

"I saw you walking alone in the hallways back in the studio alone and I decided to follow you. You didn't seem to notice me following you walk because you're deep in thought. I was about to offer you a ride when you got on the cab immediately. I'm here cause I was just…uh…making sure you're safe home." He said like he was running a marathon.

"Well, that's so nice of you Chad. I'm safe now, Thank you" I smiled at him.

"I see, I…uh… I gotta go now. Bye Sonny"

"Goodbye Chad. Be careful on your ride home."

That was the stupidest thing I ever did. I should've invited him for a cup of coffee or juice so that I can be with him for some few more minutes.

**don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight  
just promise you'll kiss me goodbye.  
what's taking so long ?  
don't tell me you're not gonna try,  
the tensions building in my mind.  
i wanna scream, and i know why. **

Almost every night, Chad would text me goodnight. Sometimes, when he's in the mood to fool me he'd text it in different language, almost every night. I had to admit, It makes me smile and sometimes laugh. There are times when I'm in the mood to fool him back and he'll end up confused. Everything changed last month, he doesn't text me good night anymore. I wanna ask him why but it might give him a hint that I'm waiting for that text everyday which is utterly true. At work, we always smile at each other like the usual and I'm sick of it. I really wanna scream at him and ask what are we gonna be. You see, he treats me differently. My other guy friends don't treat me like he did. Yeah sure, we're partners in crime but everything seemed to change in our 3rd year of being friends. When he says goodluck, he'll playfully slap my arm and would run away fast. Other times, when I'm not seated on my place in the classroom, he'd put some candies and chocolates at my table and go back to his place once again like nothing happened. I'm not assuming but I'm really freaking curious about it. I really wanna break the silence between us but everytime that I try, he'll look somewhere else. I don't know if I'm falling for him but I hope not. He's my best guy friend and I don't want to ruin our friendship because maybe if ever we become a couple, it might not work out. I am Sonny Munroe and I'm scared of falling in love.

**That's it Thanks for reading and please Give me a review… :) PLEASE PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE?...It would make me smile wider…**


	2. when you say nothing at all

**AN: Hey there! It's been a while since I opened FF, I've been busy with school works and now that Christmas break will finally come and I have one more week to attend school I have tons of exams waiting for this week so before things get crazy I'm leaving you this. Quiet was supposed to be a one shot deal but since ****8DoNt204GeT92****, ****DMLVT6963**** and ****DannySamLover20**** asked me to continue, here it is. And now I'm done with my blabbering here is the Chapter 2 which actually falls out of my life story a bit. : ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I own SWAC, you think I'd be writing here? Of course that would be an episode so NO I DO NOT OWN SWAC! : ( Sigh!**

**It's amazing  
How you can speak  
Right to my heart  
Without saying a word,  
You can light up the dark  
Try as I may  
I could never explain  
What I hear when  
You don't say a thing**

Here we are once again, the deafening silence can almost kill me now. I know he wanted to say something to me but I guess he's just shy or I'm really assuming. There are times when I'm bit down and all I have is him patting my back seriously and then leaves me smiling. Sometimes I hear something that's left unspoken and at times I wanna ask him what and then I realize it's okay because it's in the silence we understand each other.

**The smile on your face  
Lets me know  
That you need me  
There's a truth  
In your eyes  
Saying you'll never leave me  
The touch of your hand says  
You'll catch me  
Whenever I fall  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all**

Like always SMILE is all that I got from him and him from me. I know that his smile lets me know that he would need me at times and I know that when his eyes sparkle against mine, he's telling me he won't just leave me alone when I'm down or anything it assures me that he would be there when I need him and he would catch me when I fall. He says it best when he smiles at me, his real smile.

**All day long  
I can hear people  
Talking out loud  
But when you hold me near  
You drown out the crowd  
(The crowd)  
Oh mister Webster **

**can never define  
What's been said  
Between your  
Heart and mine **

It's been a tough day at the studios today, Tawni is not in the mood because her coco moco coco is missing once again. Nico and Grady gets into a lot of mischiefs and Zora is nowhere to be found even in the vents! Marshall has a lot of problems today that's why he yelled at us after the scene 1. I can hear them talk a lot mostly, nagging. It's 6 in the evening and I'm walking at the hallways towards the parking area to get my car when suddenly someone grabbed my hand from behind. I turned around to see Chad playing with my hand. "Come on Sonny, Let's go real fast…haha" he said and smiled at me. Come to think of it: he's playing with my hand and he smiles genuinely at me. All the noise from everyone at the studio were drowned out by the silence we're in. This is the loudest silence I have ever heard! I really hope he feels the same. Webster Dictionary can never define what we are talking about using our hearts or maybe my heart to his. This is awesome!

We understand each other through our smiles and laughs even in our playful fights especially when sending group messages! And other times, physically, we'll slap each others arms and run away fast and laugh out loud when we're apart already. People think that there's something more but the truth is that there is nothing special going on between us but maybe there's only a one sided like and that's me. I hope he feels the same way and I'll take the risk of falling hard.

**(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)**

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

_**[Repeat chorus]**_****

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

The smile on your face  
The truth in your eyes  
The touch of your hand  
Let's me know  
That you need me

(You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all  
You say it best  
When you say  
Nothing at all)

**There it is folks! Thank you for reading! And please Don't ever forget to review! And oh by the way, my story "forever and always" is on hiatus because I have a writer's block on that one. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! -GDG **


	3. Catch me

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry in advanced if you don't like this. I am having writer's block at the moment. Sorry. But please review REVIEW… It makes me recover fast from this situation which mostly writers hate so much. Please Please REVIEW! **

**Just saw Sonny with a Choice. It made me sad!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**SPOV**

**Before I fall too fast**

**Kiss me quick **

**But make it last**

**So I can see **

**How badly this will hurt me**

**When you say goodbye**

**Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight**

It's hard to imagine me, Sonny Munroe having a relationship with the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Who knows? I wanna see what happens when the both of us try something new. Will it hurt me that bad? I wanna feel his arms around me just to make sure it'll be real and still I want it to remain still I mean, C'mon! I want that hug or kiss to last. If we let the future pass and he holds my hand maybe just maybe I could fall for him tonight.

**But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me**

When I stare at his eyes, he always got me hypnotized by the sparkle it shines against mine. Everytime I sing a song, he always comes to my mind then I'd start laughing hard while singing. And when I sleep and see him in my dreams, I know I smile. This is so not happening! I'm falling for him but I hope he won't catch me for I don't want to break the friendship we have.

**See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you**

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

I've been hurt before by the guy I once loved. That's the reason why I'm really scared of falling again, this time I want him not to catch me because it would ruin something magical for me. Everytime I look at him I feel butterflies in my stomach and I can hear it screams. When he's near me I cannot breath because I'm holding every breath for him. I cannot set my hopes high for the both of us because I'm scared that I might get hurt once again and I believe that every hello there's always a goodbye.

**So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real**

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

I've been scared for three freaking years! With Chad by my side, I will try not to block and build walls around my heart. He's the only person that I will allow to enter my heart since he already did it. I'll just give up now, I want him to catch me when I'm finally sure that this is love because I know that what I feel right now is real.

**That's it. Sorry I know it's lame, I have writer's block today and I can't help but try my hand in writing when I have this situation. Haha. Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! GDG here…sorry for not updating this story for ages, I've been busy with school work and stuff. Also, I've been having writer's block since I don't write for ages and writing right now makes me nervous about the outcome of this. Anyway, this is the last chapter that I will write for this story because as I said before this is quite related to my life. This chapter is how I wanted my love story (in real life) to start so I guess that's how I will end this story. I hope that you will like this as much as the first 3 chapters. Again, Thank you for the support in this story! Please don't forget to review! :D**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance! If I do, I'll just have it continued even without Demi and wait for her to comeback…**

**SPOV:**

_You by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong_

_You're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely _

_To the other side_

I've been waiting for this day ever since I realized that I like Chad Dylan Cooper. It feels like all my dreams are starting to come true one by one. Chad and I have been going out for the last 2 months, many things happened during that time, my cast and his cast won't accept the fact that we're dating. As people would say, you have to fight for what makes you happy and in our case, we make each other happy so we had to fight for our relationship.

Before we got together, many unfortunate events happened in my life and made me depressed. I felt like the whole world's against me and I am the only one, means I had to rely on myself only. It's hard to be your own bestfriend. All my life I've been wanting to have someone who would take me as I am and who would love me more than I can love myself. I finally found the only person who helped me see that there's something right in my world, that in all my mistakes I can still be loved and be able to love. I can now see the light and I've crossed that part in my life where I was alone.

_You said it again my heart's in motion _

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm on the edge of my emotions _

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love_

_And I'm , I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time in my only life_

Chad and I had dinner at his favorite restaurant last night as our second month-aversary celebration (I know it's silly, we even celebrate week-aversary). After eating dinner he took me to the Lookout mountain and watched the moonlight. Ah, I remember that night when we try to break Miss Bitterman and Marshall. It was really freakishly awesome, we had our moment back then but it wasn't for real (and how I wish it was). But, look at us, we're together!

We stayed silent as we sat on his new Porsche that his dad gave him while watching the moonlight shine upon the two of us. To my surprise, he told me something that I really want to hear from him.

"I love you Sonny" Chad said while staring at me. I turned to my left to face him and I can see his ears turn red, I had to admit it made me smile. At that moment I was at the edge of my emotions, I am so happy and I felt like I was floating in the air. Everything is perfect, the location where he said it, the occasion and most of all, the sky even cooperate.

"I love you too Chad." I smiled at him.

That's when we leaned forward and shared our First kiss! After sharing the kiss, we had a moment of awkward silence but when I glanced at his face, I swear I saw him blushing and that's when I started giggling. It was the best night of my life.

_There's nothing good, it's already better than that_

_And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed if you let me try_

_I only said it cause I mean it_

_I only mean it cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_Cause it keeps me up_

_It holds me close whenever I'm without you…_

**CPOV**

I finally said what I wanted to say to Sonny ever since I met her. Oh yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper does what he wants to do. Never in my life have I experience this special feeling I feel for Sonny, she's the best thing that's ever come my way and stayed (I hope to marry her someday…I don't want to rush things especially with her).

I know it's only our second month since we started dating but I really love her and that means I have to tell her. I mean what I said last night and it's true. And I will hold on to her reply to me and it will be my assurance that she's my lady.

**That's it guys! Thank you for the support! Please Review… :D Oh, and don't forget to check out my version of SEASON THREE of SWAC here on fanfiction I will be releasing it on my first year anniversary here on this site which will be on June. So watch out for it! Peace out suckahs! -GDG**


End file.
